The invention concerns an arrangement and a method for the manufacture of can bodies, for example, for pressure container or beverage cans. Herein a pot-shaped blank is formed by means of a deep-draw plunger into the can body. The can body includes a can bottom and a can wall consisting of the same material and extending from the can bottom without joint. At the end, opposite the can bottom, the can body is open. In order to be able to form the pot-shaped blank, it is engaged by a downholder between the downholder and a counter element. Subsequently, a drawing plunger can transform the blank into the can body, in particular, by so-called deep-draw presses.
WO 2009/052608 A1 discloses an arrangement or, respectively, a method whereby from a planar billet first a pot-shaped blank is formed by drawing the flat billet over a hollow-cylindrical projection. Subsequently, the bottom of the pot-like blank is pressed by a plunger into the hollow cylindrical projection whereby the blank is so-to-say inverted.
It is the object of the present invention, to provide a method and an apparatus for the manufacture of a can body which reduces the material stresses on the blank.